It's My Life
by Antares Altair
Summary: This is a songfic done to Bon Jovi's song "It's My Life" Sirius is the main character here, nothing to do with my chapter fic. R&R!


A/N This one is done to the Bon Jovi's song "It's my life." It has nothing whatsoever to do with my chapter fic, it's something I found that I had done a long time ago.  
  
It's My Life   
Azkaban. A wizard prison, guarded by dementors. My name is Black, I am an innocent man, unworthy of a cell shared by death eaters. A cell that should have been Peters'. Peters' for telling Voldemort where Lily and James were. Peter who was now living as a lowly pet rat with a boy at Hogwarts. A dementor passed in front of my cell, probably to administer The Kiss. The Kiss that would surely await me. Laying down on a scrap of cloth, Sirius closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
A Vision  
A big black shaggy dog, running, swimming, and racing across the land on the other side of a wide strip of water. Then being met by three other creatures. A rat, what looked like a werewolf, and a ghostly stag. The names Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.  
Why?  
Then suddenly Sirius awoke.  
This ain't a song for the broken hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
I ain't gonna be no face in the crowd  
Your gonna hear my voice   
When I shout it out loud  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Peter said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
Padfoot, A big black dog.   
A sudden chill came into the air, a dementor had opened my cell door, it put a rotting meal in front of me. I saw a rat run between the dementor and the door. It didn't move. Black waved his hand in front of the creatures face, it didn't move. "Could it be blind?" Black asked himself. "Of course" he said. Things were now piecing together along with the information he had picked up at school. "I remember now, they can't see, only sense emotions. The rat, it doesn't feel emotions." Over the next few weeks, Sirius worked on recovering any information on animals he could. He kept having his visions. Except now, he saw more. He saw a man silhouetted against the building. This man started to shrink, he turned shaggy and kneeled down, disappearing from view. Minutes later a giant dog ran towards the great stretch of water around what he later recognized was the prison. Azkaban. Although later on, the visions progressed, he now saw more detail to the mans face; it was waxy and sunken in, with wild hair that looked sort of like his. Of course. Padfoot, Sirius Black, a grim, a giant black dog. Amnigus, unregestered, Hogwarts. Mooney, Remus Lupin, a werewolf. Death, a ghostly stag, Prongs, James Potter, the whomping willow. The shrieking shack, betrayal, Wormtail, Peter, the rat, transfiguration. A dementor opened Sirius' door. "The time has come." said to himself, and slowly he began to take the shape of a black dog. Knocking over the dementor, Sirius ran. He ran for all he was worth, for his life. He jumped into the icy water.  
This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Remus and James, who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make now mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky gotta make your breaks  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Peter said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
Cause it's my life  
Swimming now, iced to the bone, legs growing weaker. Must keep moving, must kill Peter Pettigrew. Suddenly, his paws it something solid. Ground. Sirius ran up on it and collapsed on the shoreside.  
Dawn broke through the trees on the eastern side. "Oh Crap!" thought Sirius as he pulled himself up.(He had transformed back during the night) Then he broke out into a full scale run towards the trees.  
"I'm free" he thought. "I'm free." With this he proceeded to make his way towards Hogwarts.  
Better stand tall when their callin' you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby don't back down  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Peter said   
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
Cause I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Peter said   
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
Cause It's My Life!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hee Hee, such a corny fic. I hate it. I always thought this song described Sirius' sheer will and desire to escape, picture him escaping next time you hear this song, you'll see what I mean.  
Now Review!!  



End file.
